What if Two and a Half Men
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean and Lisa had one of the shapeshifter babies?  Spoilers for Season 6.  Chapter 3 of 3 up.
1. Babies

What if Dean and Lisa had one of the shape shifter babies?

After talking with the cop, Sam took out his cell phone and called Samuel. "There was another one. This is the fifth one in five states. Parents killed and the baby gone on its six month birthday. No traces of EMF or sulphur in any of the houses. So, it's not a demon or a ghost."

"Do the babies or parents have anything else in common besides being exactly six months old?" Samuel asked. This case was hard for him. He couldn't imagine anything happening to Mary at that age.

"Nothing I can find," Sam said.

"Hey, how old is my great grandson?" Samuel asked, concerned. Of course, he hadn't had any contact with the child and had only seen Dean that one time since he came back, but they were still family.

"You mean Dean's kid?" Sam asked. "I guess it's probably about that age," he said, seeing where Samuel was going with this. Maybe they could use it for bait.

"It?" Samuel asked. He really wondered about Sam sometimes. How could he be his grandson, or more oddly, Mary's son.

"Him," Sam corrected. He needed to watch himself. He knew he wasn't normal, even if he didn't know exactly what was wrong with him.

"Maybe you should go see Dean," Samuel suggested.

"Yeah, OK," Sam said.

SSS

"So, why did we have to move?" Ben asked.

"Just a precaution," Dean answered, as he and Lisa were unpacking kitchen stuff.

"Whatever," Ben rolled his eyes. He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, sharply. More sharply than he had intended.

"I'm just going to check out the neighborhood."

What? Was he crazy? Ben didn't know how to protect himself against anything. Dean was torn between wanting to train him to keep himself safe and keeping him far from that life. Everything was so much more simple before that djinn had come for him. "And leave your mother with all this work?" Dean asked to postpone the moment.

Ben rolled his eyes again, but came over to help with the unpacking. Dean couldn't help but smile. Sam might have met his match in the eye rolling department.

The baby monitor alerted them to an awakening upstairs. "Sounds like Sam's hungry," Dean said. When Lisa had found at she was going to have a boy, Dean had asked her if they could name him Samuel John. She agreed. But now, with Sam alive, it seemed a little weird.

"I'll go," Lisa said, leaving Dean and Ben. Ben was really resenting this move and she thought maybe they should talk things out.

When Lisa left the room, Dean's cell phone rang. He checked the display. When he saw Sam's name he was pleasantly surprised. He had told him to keep in touch, but he had been afraid that he wouldn't. It was really hard for hunters and non-hunters to stay connected. Sam had never once called him when he had left for Stanford. Dean had called him once when he had been gone for two years and it was probably the most awkward phone call in the history of phones. He hadn't bothered Sam again until their father had gone missing.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said, picking up.

"Hey, Dean. I need to talk to you," Sam said. This was going to be hard. Dean was going to notice something was different with him.

"What's up?" Dean asked, walking into the other room, away from Ben.

"I'm working this job," Sam began.

"I'm out," Dean said, not wanting to hear anymore about that.

"Yeah, Dean, I know," Sam said. The last thing he wanted was Dean back in the hunt with him, watching him analyzing him. "I'm just a little concerned because something is taking babies on their 6 month birthday and killing the parents. I was just wondering exactly how old your son is?"

"He'll be six months old tomorrow," Dean said as he fell down into the couch behind him. This couldn't be happening.

"Whatever this thing is, it's not taking every single six month old kid, Dean," Sam said, wondering why Dean sounded so worried. After all, he was a hunter and could protect the kid and himself. And if he did happen to lose the kid, he could probably make a new one if he wanted.

"Yeah, I know," Dean said, glad that Sam was trying to make him feel better. "Do you know what it is?"

"No idea. Pretty sure it's not a demon, though. No sulphur at any of the houses." That had actually been Sam's first thought. After all, a demon had come for him a bunch of others on their six month birthdays.

"So, no idea?" Dean asked. It was going to be hard to protect against some unknown. If he knew what it was, he would be able to gear up better.

"No," Sam said. He remembered his idea of using the baby as bait. "Want me to come over?"

"That'd be great," Dean said, relieved. Sam had been hunting this past year. It would be great to have him as backup.

When he hung up with Sam, he wondered how much he should tell Lisa. Lisa came down the stairs with the baby. "Here, Daddy. Sam wants you to change him."

"OK," Dean said. "Hey, Lise."

"Yeah?"

Dean concentrated on the diaper changing for a minute not knowing how to start. "Sam called," he finally said.

"Yeah?" Lisa asked warily. She had been afraid that when Sam had turned up alive last week that Dean would start leaving to go on hunts with him.

"He says something's been stealing babies on their six month birthday."

Lisa looked up sharply at that. This wasn't about Dean wanting to go on a hunt, this was about a hunt coming here. "What are we going to do?"

"Sam's going to come and stay with us a couple of days. Keep watch."

"Good."


	2. Bait

Sam hoped that however this thing was choosing babies that it would choose Dean and Lisa's. He figured he probably shouldn't say that to Dean, though. He decided he would say as little as possible to Dean. He would suggest that he stay outside and watch from there. That would probably be the best plan anyway.

Since talking to Dean yesterday, he hadn't found out much more. Another baby had been taken last night, but he hadn't bothered going to that house. He wouldn't find anything there he hadn't found at the other houses.

He walked up and rang the door bell. "Sammy!" Dean greeted him, enthusiastically.

"Hey, Dean," Sam muttered. Had Dean always been so annoying?

"So, any more information."

"No. Another kid was snatched last night, but I figured I would just come on here," Sam said.

Dean was glad that Sam was making his namesake a priority. He wouldn't have expected anything less from his little brother, though. "Thanks."

"Uh-huh," Sam said. "So, I guess I'll just hang out outside and watch tonight." And with that he went outside to see what he could lay for a trap.

"Not very friendly, is he?" Lisa asked. She had seen most of the exchange from the other room.

Dean shrugged. He figured it was probably just a side effect from Hell. Sam would be more Sammy like later.

SSS

The shapeshifter watched. He had known it was stupid to go after a former hunter, but he had loved the thrill of it. Tonight, he had to get his child. He didn't particularly care about them, but it was time to raise an army.

SSS

"Is he at least going to come in for dinner?" Lisa asked. Sam had been outside all day. He laid down some salt, was making silver bullets, preparing for anything and everything. Dean had gone out a couple of times to ask if he wanted help, but Sam had brushed him off.

"I'll go ask," Dean said. He was glad Sam was back, but he was getting a little sick of the attitude and he had only been around for a few hours.

He found Sam in the garage. "Are you going to come in for dinner?" Dean asked.

"I should stay out here and keep guard," Sam responded.

"Dude, you said all the kids were snatched at night and the parents killed in bed. We're probably fine for the next couple of hours. We don't even know if whatever it is is going to come here anyway."

Sam could tell he was pushing his luck. He would have to go inside and eat with the family before Dean became suspicious. The last thing he wanted to do was make chit-chat with these people. "OK."

Dinner was a decidedly awkward affair. After a few minutes of nobody saying anything, Lisa decided to find out what Dean was like as a kid.

"So, Sam, any embarrassing stories about Dean from when you guys were kids?"

Ben perked up at that. He'd love to hear stories about his hero when he was his age.

Sam considered. "One time he let this girl make him try on his underwear."

"How did you know about that?" Dean exploded. That was so embarrassing. He was going to kill Sam.

"Her sister was my age. She was spying on you guys and told me," Sam said.

"That is so lame. I can't believe you did that," Ben laughed.

Dean sighed. Then he noticed something. Sam just seemed to be factually answering a question. He was taking no joy in having embarrassed his brother to no end.

"Well, thanks for dinner, Lisa. I'm going to go back outside," he said as he stood up. He went out without another word.

"He's creepy," Ben said.

"He's not creepy. He's just readjusting," Dean defended his brother. But, it was more out of habit than anything else. He had to agree. Sam was a little creepy.

SSS

Lisa and Ben went to sleep. Little Sam had been put down a couple of hours ago. He was just starting to sleep through the night, which was nice. Sam was outside in the garage, Dean assumed. Dean sat in a chair in the hallway, where he could keep an eye on the nursery. He had a salt gun and a silver bullet gun, next to him. He had no idea what it was, though, so wasn't sure, if either of those things would work.

Suddenly Sam came running up the stairs. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"I think it got in," Sam said.

"The only thing I've heard is you just now," Dean said hestitantly. "Did you see it?"

"I saw a blur come in the back door, so I came in the front."

"What should we do?" Dean asked.

"What are in the guns?"

"Silver and salt."

"OK, give me the silver and keep the salt."

Dean handed him one of the guns. "Where are all the guns you were loading earlier today."

Instead of answering him, Sam hit him over the head with the gun. Then he turned into Dean and hauled the real Dean into the bathroom. The shapeshifter had managed to sneak by Sam downstairs. This was going a lot easier than he had hoped.

"Dean?" Lisa came out of the bedroom. She thought she heard something.

"It's OK. Go back to sleep, Lise." He didn't want to shoot anyone. The hunter outside looked cold and capable. He didn't want to alert him. For the first time, he would leave the parents alive. It was risky, but less risky than trying to take down two hunters instead of just the one.

Lisa smiled at him and went back in the bedroom. The shifter proceeded to the nursery to grab the baby. He walked outside with him.

"Hey," Dean yelled. He had come to and raced down the stairs.

Sam heard the yell and came running out of the garage. He saw one Dean out on the sidewalk with the kid and another Dean yelling at him from the porch and quickly approaching. OK, at least he knew what they were dealing with now.

He took out his gun and fired it at the shapeshifter.


	3. Not My Brother

"What are you doing?" Dean yelled.

"Shooting," Sam replied, confused. What was wrong?

"Watch out for Sam."

Sam was confused a moment until he realized that he meant the baby. It was a lot easier to hunt things when you weren't worried about collateral damage. And he wasn't. It didn't matter, though. The shifter was fast and he was gone.

Sam and Dean spent the next two hours scouring the neighborhood, but couldn't find any trace.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled. "You don't shoot at someone who's holding a baby."

"Doesn't matter. I didn't hit anything," Sam pointed out. No harm , no foul.

"So, it's a shifter, how do we find it?" Dean asked as they came near to Dean's house. The driveway was full of cop cars.

"Someone called the cops," Sam stated, unnecessarily.

"Dean!" Lisa came running out of the house.

"We lost him," Dean said.

A police officer appeared in the doorway. "What happened tonight, sir?"

"I heard a noise and got up to find someone leaving with our baby. I chased after him, but I lost him."

"The neighbors said they heard a gunshot."

"He shot at us while we were chasing him," Sam put in.

"And who are you?" the cop asked.

"This is my brother. He was visiting us for a couple of days," Dean answered. He said the words, but Sam didn't feel like his brother.

"Did either of you see what the guy looked like?"

Yeah, me. That answer would go over real well, Dean thought. "No, it was too dark."

"OK, well, is there any reason you know of that someone would kidnap your child?"

"No," that was true at least. Dean had no idea what was going on.

The officer asked a few other questions and then took his leave promising to do everything he could and keep them informed.

SSS

Dean was comforting Lisa in the kitchen when Sam came in. "Dean, I need to talk to you."

"You can say whatever you have to say in front of Lisa," Dean decided.

Sam shrugged. "I just got off the phone with Samuel. He investigated the last baby's disappearance. The parents had split up, so he went to interview the dad. Turns out the woman claimed that the baby was his, but they hadn't had sex in months. She claimed they had sex while he claims he was out of town on business. I think the shifter is the father. Any chance that could have happened here?" Sam asked.

"I don't see how. We conceived the first week he came to me after you…," she trailed off. "Anyway, he was here every night."

"No, I wasn't. After that first night, I went off on a bender, I didn't come home for three days. I thought it was weird that you never said anything, but I thought you were just giving me my space," Dean said.

"OK, that settles it. The shifter is the father. When we find the baby we'll have to kill it."

"What?" Dean and Lisa both said.

"It's a monster, Dean. It's what we do. If it's supernatural we kill it. That's our job, end of story."

"No, that is not our job. We fight evil. Little Sam isn't evil." Why did this argument sound familiar. Then, Dean remembered. That vamp hunt when they had met Gordon. Only the positions were reversed.

"You're too close to this," Sam said. "Don't worry, Samuel and I will take care of it." He didn't say anything, but inside he was sickened by Dean's weakness.

"Sam, you're not going to kill a bunch of babies," Dean protested. Sam had already started to leave, so Dean followed him out.

"Dean, they're going to be monsters. Do you really want a whole new generation of shapeshifters. You hate shapeshifters. Remember?"

Dean sighed. Sam was right. He did hate shapeshifters. But, he loved his son.

"Maybe the shifter's wrong. Lisa and I made love that first night. Maybe the kid is mine. How would the shifter know for sure?" Dean asked, grasping at straws.

"We can't take that chance," Sam said.

"Can't take that chance? Sam, this is your nephew. What's wrong with you?"

Sam was wondering that himself. He knew that he wouldn't have acted like this before he had gone to Hell. He was only in Hell five years hell time, but maybe that was enough to change a person. He hadn't enjoyed the experience. He knew that much for sure. He didn't answer the question. He got in the car and drove off.

Dean ran to his truck and followed Sam.

SSS

A couple of hours later, Sam pulled up outside a warehouse next to Samuel's car. "What's going on?" he asked. He had noticed Dean following him, but didn't really think it mattered.

"The shifter is inside with about ten babies," Samuel said. This whole thing made him sick. He could imagine hurting a baby. It wasn't their fault who their father was.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked. He heard Dean's truck behind him and the door opened.

"Is my son in there?" Dean asked.

"It's not your son," Samuel said, as gently as he could. Dean was his grandson. He didn't really know him, but he couldn't imagine the kind of pain this was causing.

"Yes, he is. Even if he's the shifter's, I've raised him for the last six months. He is my son." Dean's tone left no room for argument.

"Aw. Isn't that sweet?"

The three hunters turned to look at the newcomer. "Crowley?" Dean asked. He hadn't seen him since the Death hunt.

"Yes. Your brother and grandfather have been working for me, getting me monsters. I'm here to collect the latest batch."

"What do you want monsters for?" Dean asked.

"None of your business."

He walked into the warehouse. Dean ran in after him. As soon as Dean got into the door, Crowley, the shifter and all the babies disappeared before his very eyes.

"Where did he go?" he yelled at Sam when he went back out.

"No idea. He just comes and takes them and that's it. We never hear about them again. Look, Dean, it really is for the best. You don't want to raise a monster, do you?"

"I think I already did," Dean said, before he could stop himself.

"Dean, take it easy," Samuel said.

"Why are you guys handing monsters over to a demon instead of just killing them anyway?" Dean asked.

"He said he would bring Mary back," Samuel answered.

"Bad idea," Dean said.

Sam was doing it for an entirely different reason, but he wasn't going to let Dean know what it was. Not even Samuel knew. It was completely between him and Crowley. He had missed his opportunity a few years ago, but now Crowley would raise him a demon army. He would be strong and in control. He had been weak before, but no more.

"Why don't you just go home to Lisa?" he said to Dean. Dean would only get in the way of his plans. Samuel would probably have to be taken care of soon. He was beginning to get suspicious.

"Yeah, OK. But, I better never see either of you again. If I do, it will be the last time," Dean threatened. He didn't really mean it, though. He couldn't kill Sam. He had proven that to himself over and over. And he might not know Samuel, but he was his grandfather. Family was family. He turned his back on them and left.

Samuel was sad. He had liked Dean when he had met him before his death. He was a lot like Mary. Sam was cold as ice.

Sam was glad to be rid of Dean. Dean was always trying to keep him down, talk him out of things. Not this time. He had been drinking demon blood since he'd been back up and nobody was going to stop him this time. Not even the old man.

The End


End file.
